From Ice to Flame
by AquaWater99
Summary: A little taiyoukai girl found in blood by a river... Sesshomaru's group finds her... Inuyasha's group meets up with them... NANI! She's related to Sesshomaru! And what else does she have to uncover about her past? DISCONTINUED.
1. Found by Blood

Michiko closed her blood-stained eye-lids slowly. _At least no one will miss me._ Despite her predicament, a few tears still leaked out of her pained eyes. 

_---Flashback_

_'Should I? Or should I not?' Michiko looked at the ningens in the village with indecision clear in her roku-sai eyes. 'Mother always told me not to go near ningens, for they were selfish and greedy, demo... I guess I'll just try it.' The indecision cleared up. Michiko walked toward the village, struggling to overcome a tiny piece of doubt in her mind. Slowing down as she reached the village, the doubt began to grow until it reached to overcome one-fourth of her mind. 'Be quiet!' Michiko snarled inwardly at her consciousness. 'I've already decided. Why don't I just try, anyway?' Stepping into the village,  
Michiko immediately struggled not to cover her nose. The stench of dripping grease, sweat, and unpleasant ningen smells reached her. 'What should I do now? Ask for help?' But before Michiko had even finished that thought, a voice broke into her thoughts._

_"Who are you? What are you doing here?"_

_Michiko looked up in total surprise to a man that looked like he was in his late twenties, hauling a bunch of logs over his shoulder. The man was frowning at the sight of such a young kid in the working area of the village._

_"You youngsters will be over there," said the man, pointing to another section of the village where Michiko could see bunches of ningen children playing and chasing each other around._

_"Chotto matte kudasai!" Michiko cried as the man began to leave. The man stopped, and started frowning again._

_"I haven't got as much time as you, onnanoko. What do you need to say?"_

_All this time, the man and the girl talking were beginning to attract attention. Whispers ran throughout the working area,  
and people were beginning to stare at the duo. Suddenly, a man of about sixty cried, "Who is that? I don't know her!"_

_"Me neither! I've been here for a long time, and I know everyone in this place! Who is she?!" Yells of agreement were heard._

_Suddenly, a new, unfamiliar voice boomed out._

_"Chinmoku!! Let me through!!" At once, the commotion stopped, and a gap was quickly made. Michiko glanced up to see another otoko in his twenties work his way through. The new ningen looked at Michiko, frowning and rubbing his chin. Suddenly, yet another voice rang out into the silence._

_"That's not even a human!! Look at the color of its eyes and hair! Look at its markings and claws! It's a youkai!!"_

_Everyone, including Michiko, turned to look at a woman of thirty with anger and wariness deep in her eyes._

_"That's right!! No ningen has those kinds of features!! Kill it!" Another woman screamed._

_To Michiko, all this racket was making her young, sensitive ears beginning to hurt. She winced, though everyone caught her action._

_"That's right!! Kill it!"_

_Yells from men began to rise sharply, and suddenly, Michiko felt an extremely sharp pain in her ribs. Jerking her head to the left, she blinked as blood began to spurt out. Michiko felt herself being raised to come face-to-face with the first man she had seen when she came into the village._

_"And I though you were simply an innocent, human child," sneered the man, "I'll never make that mistake again."_

_With that, he began slapping Michiko face with painful, stinging blows, as the other men laughed and poked fiercely at Michiko's body with rakes and working tools. The gruesome face of man twisted to blood-red. In fact, all of Michiko's vision became red as blood. 'Naze? Why are they doing this to me? I have done absolutely, absolutely nothing to them! This is not fair!' Michiko felt herself thrown onto the ground and stamped on brutally by many heavy boots. Her breath whooshed out of her, and her vision, whose color was already dangerous, became even more red. 'I still do not understand why they are doing this? Ever since my family died...'_

_---Flashback even more into the past_

_"Hurry, Michiko! Run!!" Screamed the frenzied face of her mother._

_Michiko blinked with utter surprise. Her mother's beautiful face, normally proud and wise, was now similar to a deer in its final moments._

_"Run, Michiko, run!!" Her father's voice boomed into Michiko, and with comprehension, Michiko ran like the wind. Fear-  
stricken screams tore her heart beside her, but with tears running wildly down her face, Michiko sprinted as fast as she could, with adrenaline in her veins making her run faster. Fear flooded her entire system._

_After one hour, a rested Michiko walked cautiously into the area forever imprinted in her taiyoukai memory. The scent of her father and mother's blood reached her. Eyes widening immediately, she spotted her father, and ran over to him._

_"Father!! Are you ok? Father, answer me!!" Silence met her words._

_'Where's Mother? I can't find her, but if Father is dead, then Mother must be too...' The true realization of what happened hit Michiko, and she fell to her knees, sobbing, looking at her forever-dead father's face, staring eternally into blankness..._

_---Fast Forward to first flashback_

_'I've done nothing. I deserve none of this. So why?' Michiko stared at nothingness as the men from the village beat her already-bruised and broken body._

_After ten minutes, everyone involved in the violent beating of a girl smirked and straightened up, trotting away to continue on their work, convinced this youkai was dead for sure. But Michiko, scenting everyone was gone, slowly opened her eyes.  
Over the next half hour, she kept repeating in her head, 'Must get to water. Must get there!', while she dragged her mangled body to a nearby river. Her hands shook as she struggled to cup some water and throw it over her head, but before she could, she collapsed._

_---End of flashbacks_

_Daughter of the Lord of the North, what have you gotten yourself into?_ Michiko sighed as unconsciousness finally overcame her,  
and she welcomed it with open hands.

-----

Inuyasha growled.

"What is it, Inuyasha?" Asked an alert miko.

"I smell blood. Lots of it, but it seems to be youkai blood and only from one person." The hanyou sniffed the air again.

"And it seems to be from a little girl, no more than six." Inuyasha's wary expression slowly faded.

"What should we do?" Inuyasha looked over to question Kagome's opinion.

Kagome answered without hesitation.

"Let's go check it out! Youkai or not, it's still a little girl. We should make sure she's alright."

"Fine."

-----

"Sesshomaru-sama, it's a little girl! But she looks really hurt." Rin cried, pointing to Michiko.

Sesshomaru stared at the broken body.

_I... I know this girl. But I don't. She smells like me._ Suddenly, Sesshomaru caught a whiff of his younger brother coming.

-----

Inuyasha leaped into the clearing where the blood smelled strongest, and let Kagome off his back. Miroku, Sango, and Shippo followed on Kirara. They all froze.

"Sesshomaru!" Chorused five voices, and a cat youkai growled.

"What are you doing here, bastard?" Growled Inuyasha, stepping forward.

Sesshomaru switched his eyes over to Inuyasha, also stepping forward.

"She is my half-sister."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Translations:

chinmoku: silence

chotto matte kudasai: please wait

demo: but

hanyou: half-demon

miko: priestess

naze: why

ningen: human

onnanoko: girl

otoko: man

roku-sai: six-years-old

-sama: used for extremely respected people

taiyoukai: great demon

youkai: demon

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Author's note: Dunno if this is good enough to continue. R&R!)


	2. Guidance

Recap----- 

"Sesshomaru-sama, it's a little girl! But she looks really hurt." Rin cried, pointing to Michiko.

Sesshomaru stared at the broken body.

_I... I know this girl. But I don't. She smells like me._ Suddenly, Sesshomaru caught a whiff of his younger brother coming.

-----

Inuyasha leaped into the clearing where the blood smelled strongest, and let Kagome off his back. Miroku, Sango, and Shippo followed on Kirara. They all froze.

"Sesshomaru!" Chorused five voices, and a cat youkai growled.

"What are you doing here, bastard?" Growled Inuyasha, stepping forward.

Sesshomaru switched his eyes over to Inuyasha, also stepping forward.

"She is my half-sister."

Now-----

Silence.

"Is this another quest for Tessaiga? Because it's pathetic. Really pathetic, and you know what, Sesshomaru? It doesn't fit your personality at all," Inuyasha's eyes did not have the least bit of humor in them.

"Filthy hanyou, I don't lie."

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes fiercely, his claws tightening, sharp line of yellow yoki already wrapping themselves around Inuyasha's claws.

"Don't call me a hanyou, you selfish, baka hentai!!"

That did it. Sesshomaru's eyes turned blood red immediately as Inuyasha's insult struck home. Suddenly, the taiyoukai felt a shaky tug at his hakama pants. For the first time, Sesshomaru's transformation was stopped, as he looked down at Rin. Rin's mouth had turned into a terrified line, with the corners pointing down. Her brown eyes were large and frightened. Sesshomaru deliberately stopped his transformation, as his eyes turned back to amber, and his hair flattened itself again. _Next time, I'll destroy that hanyou and make him scream so much, my father will resurrect._ Sesshomaru's thought only made him angrier as he recalled the fact that Inuyasha was the cause for his chichi-ue's death.

"Ano.. What are we going to do with... ano...Sesshomaru's half-sister?" Kagome broke in, her eyes darting from Inuyasha to Sesshomaru and back.

"Feh! Why should we even do anything about it? If it has Sesshomaru's blood in it, it should be able to survive on its own"  
Inuyasha snarled, turning away and already starting to walk away.

"Inuyasha, OSUWARI!!!"

A loud yelp from the hanyou was heard along with a loud smack with the Earth shaking a bit. Kagome stood over Inuyasha sternly.

"First of all, Inuyasha, it's a she, not an it! And second of all, I don't care in the least bit if she's relatives with Sesshomaru! We are going to help her, and that is final!!!" Kagome glared at Inuyasha, daring him to protest.

Inuyasha gulped at the steely look in her eyes, but managed a "h-hai".

Twisting around to her backpack, Kagome swiftly pulled out her emergency box.

"It's not enough, but it'll at least help her a bit," Mumbled Kagome, half to herself.

Inuyasha stood over her, his golden eyes still releasing tendrils of wariness and curiosity.

"Well don't just stand there, Inuyasha!! Get the blood off her!" Kagome stomped onto Inuyasha's emotions.

"O-ok then." With that, Inuyasha hurriedly scooped some water on the onnanoko taiyoukai, though not as happy as before.

Sesshomaru just watched then with a bemused expression. Stepping forward, he used his youki whip to flick some cool water in his half-sister's face. Michiko's eyelids fluttered slightly, but then opened.

-----

_Who...who are these people? And how come one smells so much like me?_ Michiko couldn't tear her gaze from a tall youkai, with a stoic expression and knee-length, silver-white hair. Coughing a little, Michiko struggled to sit up, but was pushed down by...by a _ningen?!_

Memories of her near-death shot into Michiko's alarm system immediately forced some adrenaline into her system, and she bolted upright without even knowing it, behind the tall youkai. He instinctively jumped a bit at her speed, but remained there. The other ningens stared, wide-eyed at Michiko's reaction.

"Well, that supports the "Sesshomaru's half-sister" theory," Stated an oddly dressed miko.

_Half-sister? Se-sesshomaru? Who is that? Is-is he the tall youkai?_ Michiko looked up into amber eyes similar to her. _I-I guess he is Sesshomaru. After all, it makes sense if I'm hiding behind him. Why am I doing this, anyway? I-I feel like he's part of my family. Maybe he... maybe he is my half-brother. But okaa never told me about him..._

"Is your name Michiko?"

Jolting her head upright again, Michiko couldn't help but shiver at "Sesshomaru's" expressionless face. _He-he's so much like a statue._

"Hai," Michiko managed to sputter.

Sesshomaru straightened again, and a few seconds later, just walked away. _Where is he going?_

"Sesshomaru-sama, chotto matte!" A ningen girl a little older than Michiko ran after Sesshomaru.

"Can she stay with us? Pleeeaaase??" Begged Rin, holding her two hands together.

Sesshomaru looked down at Rin for a while.

"She may do as she likes," With that, Sesshomaru turned and started walking away.

Rin gasped with happiness at her lord's decision, and then turned to Michiko.

"Will you, Michiko? You can be my friend. Please?"

Michiko looked from Rin, to the disappearing Sesshomaru, to the forest. She cocked her head to the left, and decided.

_I'll go with my half-brother._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Translations:

ano: um...

baka: stupid/idiot

chichi-ue: Father(repectfully)

chotto matte: wait

hai: yes

hakama: a type of Japanese, traditional pants

hanyou: half-demon

hentai: pervert

miko: priestess

ningen: human

okaa: Mom(casual)

onnanoko: girl

osuwari: sit

-sama: used for extremely respected people

taiyoukai: great demon

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Author's note: So it looks like there's another member of Sesshomaru's group now. Nothing else to say peeps, except HAPPY HALLOWEEN!!!)


	3. Life Story

Recap----- 

"Can she stay with us? Pleeeaaase??" Begged Rin, holding her two hands together.

Sesshomaru looked down at Rin for a while.

"She may do as she likes," With that, Sesshomaru turned and started walking away.

Rin gasped with happiness at her lord's decision, and then turned to Michiko.

"Will you, Michiko? You can be my friend. Please?"

Michiko looked from Rin, to the disappearing Sesshomaru, to the forest. She cocked her head to the left, and decided.

_I'll go with my half-brother._

Now-----

Rin couldn't stop looking at the new addition to their group. _Her name's Michiko, right? She... she's so quiet._

Indeed, Michiko was saying not a word as her eyes stared straight ahead.

_I still don't feel safe in the presence of at least one ningen,_ thought Michiko. _They are all the same race, the race that nearly killed me, so I should treat all of them the same way... right?_

"We will stop for a rest here," Sesshomaru announced up ahead tonelessly.

Michiko, surprised that they were stopping for an actual rest, leaped off Ah-Un lightly, with taiyoukai grace. Rin followed more slowly. _Wow. That's really beautiful how Michiko walks._ Returning to her former attitude, Rin grabbed Michiko's hand,  
and shouted, "Come on, Michiko-chan! Let's go make some hana wreaths!!"

_Nani?? What... what an odd activity._ Michiko followed regardless.

-----

"See, Michiko-chan? You pick a few flowers, and then you tie a knot here... and then here... And then you're all done!!"

_This really is odd._ Michiko sat there with the beginnings of a flower wreath. _And I don't get it. Why? For what purpose do these hana serve?_

Rin looked at Michiko, excited and with a smile on her face, but it faded after a few seconds of no response from Michiko.

"You really are quiet, aren't you? You're just like me before Sesshomaru-sama revived me..."

"Sesshomaru revived you?" At last, Michiko caught some interest in Rin's words.

Jaken, who was sitting on a rock protruding from the flowers nearby, hissed angrily, "That's Sesshomaru-sama!! Show your half-brother some respect!!!"

"Ignore him, Michiko-chan. He's just in a bad temper because he has to babysit me. I would suggest you call our lord Sesshomaru-sama, though," Rin whispered.

Michiko just nodded.

"Anyway, when I was small, my family was killed... by bandits," Just recalling the memory forced a few tears out of Rin.

Michiko watched with serious eyes.

"Afterwards, I was accepted as an orphan into a cruel village where I had no friends. I was mute with shock at my family's slaughter, and I was treated crudely. One day, as I was walking back to the village, I spotted a blood-soaked, nearly dead youkai unconcious on the forest floor. I brought him food and water, but he repeatedly refused after regaining conciousness. One night, I tried to steal some fish in the river for him, but the villagers caught me, and gave me a painful beating. I did not open my mouth to cry with pain, but merely stumbled to the youkai. He asked me where I'd gotton the beating from, and that was when I knew... that this youkai cared for me. This demon, the only one in the world, actually asked where I'd gotton the bruises from. Before I even knew it, I'd let out a smile and even a little laugh. The demon kept on insisting that he didn't care; he was just curious, but I hopped happily back to the village, regardless." Here Rin paused, looking away from Michiko's wide-eyed face. Even Jaken was listening.

"A wolf demon pack came to my village. I believe the pack leader's name was Koga. His wolves tore apart the villagers completely, leaving the stench of human blood everywhere. Then, the wolves came after me. I tripped on a thorn root running into the village, and the wolves tore _my_ throat. Everything went black. They'd killed me."

"Demo... that's impossible!! Or else you'd be dead by now!" Michiko spoke up for once, surprised at her action.

"Hai, that's what I thought. But suddenly, I felt warmth enter my body once more, and a hand caressed me. I opened my eyes to see the same youkai that'd been wounded support me onto my feet. He was healed enough now to go where he'd been going before he was injured. He left without a word to me. I stood there, dazed, but managed to run after him. I learned his name was Sesshomaru-sama... and he's been my ward ever since." Rin completed her autobiography.

Michiko sat there for a few seconds, absorbing the information.

"How about you, Michiko-chan? What was your life like before... before we found you by the river?"

Michiko managed a few words before her nerve failed her.

"My... my... I.. well.. I..."

"That's ok, Michiko-chan. I understand. Come on, let's get back to Sesshomaru-sama."

-----

"Michiko, we will start training tonight."

Michiko, who'd just stepped into the clearing with Rin, opened her eyes wider.

"N-nani? Start- start training tonight, Sesshomaru-sama?"

"Hai. You are a taiyoukai, daughter of the Lord of the Northern Land and Lady of the Western lands, my haha-ue. You should start training early. I will teach you."

"Well... ok, then!!" Michiko suddenly let a small smile flit across her face.

"That way, I can protect Rin-chan if anything wants to hurt her!!"

Sesshomaru turned away, but before he walked away, Michiko caught the words, "If you wish."

* * *

Translations:

-chan: used for young people, classmates, close friends, etc.

demo: but

haha-ue: Mother(respectfully)

hai: yes

hana: flower/s

nani: what?

ningen: human

-sama: used for extremely respected people

taiyoukai: great demon

youkai: demon

* * *

(Author's note: Hm. Pretty sweet, I guess. What kinds of youkai training do you guys want Michiko to learn? Tell me in a review, kudasai!)


	4. Starting Point

Recap----- 

"Michiko, we will start training tonight."

Michiko, who'd just stepped into the clearing with Rin, opened her eyes wider.

"N-nani? Start training tonight, Sesshomaru-sama?

"Hai. You are a taiyoukai, daughter of the Lord of the Northern Land and Lady of the Western lands. You should start training early. I will teach you."

"Well... ok, then!!" Michiko suddenly let a small smile flit across her face.

"That way, I can protect Rin-chan if anything wants to hurt her!!"

Sesshomaru turned away, but before he walked away, Michiko caught the words, "If you wish."

Now-----

"Let's go."

With those words, Sesshomaru turned away and strided into the dark woods. Michiko hurried to catch up with her half-brother,  
leaving their camp where Jaken and Rin were fast asleep, being watched over by Ah-Un. As they walked side-by-side, Michiko couldn't help but glance her head at Sesshomaru. _So noble, so wise, so godlike... I wonder what type of training got Sesshomaru-sama these results..._ An expression of curiosity flitted lightly across Michiko's face, but Sesshomaru caught it.

"Never let expression onto your face, Michiko. You must work hard on that. When you are in battle, your opponents will read your emotions and rely on them to defeat you. Without emotions, however, you will have a much increased chance of winning.  
Even when hit, do not show emotion or expression. Be unfazed. That is your first lesson."

_So it's not just physical training; it's also mental training..._ thought Michiko.

And thus, began the little taiyoukai's training.

-----

_I've never been this tired in my life,_ thought Michiko, leaning on a tree for support, panting hard. _Sesshomaru-sama's really good. Wow; I wonder how long it took for him to learn all this._

"Michiko."

Her name coming from Sesshomaru-sama made Michiko look up for a second.

"You have gotton to a good start. Your strength is speed, especially. I noticed that the first time you awoke and hid behind me. You have excellent legs for sprinting and endurance. You hid behind me extremely quickly, as well. Another one of your strengths seem to be poison. When I tested you, your poison burned right through the tree. At your age, it should only go about three-fourths of the way. However, you need to work on emptiness and immunity. Like all youkai your age, you are all hyper almost all the time, and will be like that until you reach adolesence. I suggest you start on empty emotions now, though. It shouldn't be that hard, considering your past."

Michiko felt like she'd been punched brutally in the stomach. _How... how could he talk about my past so casually?!! Oh, this hurts so bad..._ She barely listened to the rest of Sesshomaru's words, even though she was aware he was aware of that.

"Do you understand, Michiko?" Growled Sesshomaru.

Michiko jerked back into reality, but did and said nothing.

"I said, do you understand, Michiko?" Sesshomaru swiped his poison claws lightly across Michiko's cheek, on the the word "understand".

Michiko gasped and pulled away instinctively. _How... how could my half-brother do this to me?! Oh, this hurts even worse, both physically and mentally!!_ Tears shot down her cheeks, a few dozen at a time. _First my family dies... and now this!_

_Kami, how am I going to cope with my half-brother?!_

-----

Birds chirped curiously at Michiko's dead face, unknowing her suffering. The birds' sounds were deaf to Michiko's ears, however. She thought only of Sesshomaru's physical punishment across her cheek which was already healing. _He did it because... because I just didn't talk and agree with him?! Just because of that?! Why do I always have to agree with him? He is my half-brother and my elder, but that doesn't mean he can treat me that way! Especially because in the first place, he claimed that I would be able to remove emotion and expression because of my past. It's not fair,_ Michiko thought bitterly.  
A voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Michiko-chan! Are you ok? What happened?!"

"Nothing, Rin-chan." Michiko swept past the onnanoko without another word.

Rin hurried to catch up with Michiko, not letting Michiko's pain reach her.

"What's that on your face? It looks like a whip mark! Did those villagers do it to you? Maybe you should let Sesshomaru-sama look at it!"

Sesshomaru's name only made Michiko's blood boil even more. He was the cause of all of this! All the cause of her anguish and agony! Why did she have to go through all this?!!

_I will pay him back one day. For sure._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Translations:

-chan: used for young people, classmates, friends, etc.

kami: god

onnanoko: girl

-sama: used for extremely respected people

taiyoukai: great demon

youkai: demon

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Author's note: Not a lot of translations, I know. But besides that, what do you think Michiko will do? Will she really betray Sesshomaru? Tell me your guesses and wishes!)


	5. Gone

Recap-----

Birds chirped curiously at Michiko's dead face, unknowing her suffering. The birds' sounds were deaf to Michiko's ears, however. She thought only of Sesshomaru's physical punishment across her cheek which was already healing. He did it because... because I just didn't talk and agree with him?! Just because of that?! Why do I always have to agree with him? He is my half-brother and my elder, but that doesn't mean he can treat me that way! Especially because in the first place, he claimed that I would be able to remove emotion and expression because of my past. It's not fair, Michiko thought bitterly.  
A voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Michiko-chan! Are you ok? What happened?!"

"Nothing, Rin-chan." Michiko swept past the onnanoko without another word.

Rin hurried to catch up with Michiko, not letting Michiko's pain reach her.

"What's that on your face? It looks like a whip mark! Did those villagers do it to you? Maybe you should let Sesshomaru-sama look at it!"

Sesshomaru's name only made Michiko's blood boil even more. He was the cause of all of this! All the cause of her anguish and agony! Why did she have to go through all this?!!

I will pay him back one day.

Now-----

Michiko followed her half-brother to yet another night of training. Sesshomaru could sense something odd in Michiko's jyaki tonight, something unusual. What is it? I know this feeling; I've felt it before. And yet I can't remember...

"Get ready, Michiko," Sesshomaru ordered as they reached their usual training area.

Michiko said nothing, as Sesshomaru noted this mentally. A set of wicked claws plunged violently through the air where Michiko's body had been, but the young taiyoukai onnanoko was long gone. Scenting his sister in less than a fraction of a second, Sesshomaru swung his left leg out behind him, and his attack was rewarded with a slight gasp as Michiko's breath was knocked out momentarily. But Michiko was quick to react, slashing out her dagger claws across Sesshomaru's arm. She managed to lightly scrape Sesshomaru's forearm, before he disappeared.

Michiko stood still, staring into the silent forest. Where was Sesshomaru? Willing herself not to panic, she sniffed the air strongly, while keeping her eyes open the entire time. There he was! Michiko managed to summon up some yoki into her right hand, and lashed out a thin whip of light. Unintentionally, she completely destroyed a few trees along with getting a few scratches onto her brother. A sound similar to a loud rifle shooting echoed across the canyon, and Michiko both heard and scented black bats leaving their perch momentarily. She jerked to attention again as Sesshomaru appeared before her. She was just getting into a fighting position when Sesshomaru held up his hand to stop.

"Excellent, Michiko. Your speed and unemotional feelings are improving greatly."

Michiko, again, said nothing, merely looking at Sesshomaru for further instruction.

"Let us proceed."

With that, Michiko suddenly felt liquid spraying onto her face. Poison, she realized. Poison from my brother. It was harder for her to keep her strength and empty face now, as she struggled to not pass out. Unable to help herself, she squinted, but it was a tiny one, something Sesshomaru barely noticed. After the poison molecules diffused, Sesshomaru called out, "We're done for tonight, Michiko. Head back to camp."

Surprised, but not showing it, Michiko kept her head down as she strolled with Sesshomaru back to camp. Soon, the sound of Rin-chan's breathing and Jaken's snores reached Michiko's ears. Laying down tiredly, Michiko finally fell asleep at 12am. Ah-Un fell asleep as well, seeing that his master had returned, and could keep watch over them now. Sesshomaru sat down, leaning against the trunk of a tree, lost in his own thoughts about that night's training.

To Sesshomaru, this may have been a shocking improvement. However, a dramatic change had come over Michiko, and she could not explain it at all.

------------------------------------------------------

Translations:

-chan: suffix similar to "Dear Little"

hai: yes

jyaki: youkai aura

kudasai: please

onnanoko: girl

taiyoukai: great demon

yoki: demon energy

-------------------------------------------------

(Author's note: Hai, hai, I know. This one was extremely short, but bear with me. Kudasai.) 


	6. Ambush

Recap----- 

"Let us proceed."

With that, Michiko suddenly felt liquid spraying onto her face. _Poison_, she realized. _Poison from my brother_. It was harder for her to keep her strength and empty face now, as she struggled to not pass out. Unable to help herself, she squinted, but it was a tiny one, something Sesshomaru barely noticed. After the poison molecules diffused, Sesshomaru called out, "We're done for tonight, Michiko. Head back to camp."

Surprised, but not showing it, Michiko kept her head down as she strolled with Sesshomaru back to camp. Soon, the sound of Rin-chan's breathing and Jaken's snores reached Michiko's ears. Laying down tiredly, Michiko finally fell asleep at 12am. Ah-Un fell asleep as well, seeing that his master had returned, and could keep watch over them now. Sesshomaru sat down, leaning against the trunk of a tree, lost in his own thoughts about that night's training.

To Sesshomaru, this may have been a shocking improvement. However, a dramatic change had come over Michiko, and she could not explain it at all.

Now-----

_**5 years later...**_

_I never did get my half-brother back for all that physical and emotional pain he gave me five years ago. I must pay him back someday. With no mercy._

Michiko was lost in thought... and plotting. Rin looked at Michiko a little strangely, feeling a feeling she hadn't felt in years. Unbeknownst to her, it was the feeling you got when you looked at the faces of crazy bandits that had just slaughtered your family and friends.

"We're stopping here for tonight."

-----

_Nan desu ka? A rustle? Maybe just some animal or something..._ Michiko drifted back into sleep again. _Iie!!!_

Jolting up with terrified gasps, Michiko looked around for some comfort that would save her from a nightmare. However, the only sight she saw was a giant spider youkai... tugging along an unconscious Sesshomaru!! Growling, Michiko hurriedly brushed the sleep from her eyes and attacked the demon. It was only then that she recognized this scent.

_This is the same one that killed my parents!!!!!_

Realizing this, she attacked with even more ferocity, but the demon merely knocked a tentacle into her stomach, punching the air out of her, and she fell into unconsciousness.

-----

A groan filled the clearing, which was beginning to dawn into the early hours of another day. The weakened, young taiyoukai opened her eyes, still hurt from the punch of... no!! Jumping onto her feet immediately, Michiko noticed that both Sesshomaru _and_ Rin were gone. Jaken and Ah-Un were still sleeping peacefully on the other side of their camp. _They hadn't even been awakened by the ambush?!!_ Michiko was about the kick them awake (mostly Jaken), when her sensitive eyes suddenly caught a message scraped on the sand of the floor.

_Michiko,_

_Come to my castle by flying on the youkai, or you'll never see Sesshomaru _or_ Rin again. That's a promise._

_Naraku_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Translations:

iie: no

nan desu ka: What is that?

taiyoukai: great demon

youkai: demon

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Author's note: Aaaahhhh!!!!!!!!!! (Dodges flying ham bones and guitars) Don't blame me; school's killing me this year!!!!!)


	7. Encounter

Recap----- 

A groan filled the clearing, which was beginning to dawn into the early hours of another day. The weakened, young taiyoukai opened her eyes, still hurt from the punch of... no!! Jumping onto her feet immediately, Michiko noticed that both Sesshomaru _and _Rin were gone. Jaken and Ah-Un were still sleeping peacefully on the other side of their camp. _They hadn't even been awakened by the ambush?!!_ Michiko was about the kick them awake (mostly Jaken), when her sensitive eyes suddenly caught a message scraped on the sand of the floor.

_Michiko,_

_Come to my castle by flying on the youkai, or you'll never see Sesshomaru _or_ Rin again. That's a promise._

_Naraku_

Now-----

_I cannot believe this. That bastard, what was his name again? Naraku? That bastard just kidnapped Sesshomaru-sama and Rin-chan!!! I'm going to literally crush him when I get the chance!! ...What youkai?_

Michiko turned her head to see a hebi demon hissing at her and waving its tail with impatience. Michiko glared with hatred before hopping on the snake cautiously. They took off at 80mph.

-----

"I wasn't expecting you to actually come, Michiko."

Naraku greeted the taiyoukai as she hopped of the youkai, and deliberately plunged her claws deep into the demon's flesh, destroying it almost instantly. The spider demon merely raised an eyebrow at this, but didn't say anything. Michiko turned to face Naraku.

"Cough up. I know you're the one that killed my parents five years ago. And I came to save Sesshomaru-sama and Rin-chan."

"My, my. Aren't you an impatient one," Naraku answered, bored.

"Come."

-----

"You are quite right, my dear Michiko. I am the one that killed your parents."

Michiko could not believe it. Two mortal enemies were walking side-by-side, with barely any threat showing anywhere. And what had he just called her? Dear?!

"Why did you do it?" Forced out Michiko, her eyes blazing angrily with cold hatred.

"Here's why. I first killed your parents to allow more time to search for the Shikon no Tama. However, I wasn't expecting the youkai in the Northern and Western lands to actually stand up against me. This is making it virtually impossible to find even your own shadow. I want you to order the youkai to back off."

Michiko's face turned into one of slight confusion.

"But... I'm female. I thought only males inherited any land."

"Ah, that's right. But you are the only one born from both of these lands. You are the rightful inheritor of these lands, regardless of your gender. I could try to convince Sesshomaru, but that would only stop the youkai in the Western lands, not the Northern ones. If I convince you, both lands will be mine."

At this, Michiko stopped walking, and Naraku followed suit.

"So what are you going to do to convince me?" Growled Michiko, already knowing the answer.

"I think you do know the answer already, Michiko-chan."

"Don't you dare call me -chan!!! Only Rin-chan can call me that!!" Yelled Michiko, losing her temper.

Naraku merely smirked, and led Michiko to a room. The smell of familiar blood suddenly reached Michiko's nose. _Dare...?_

_Rin-chan!!!_

Rin's skin was nicked in cuts, and blood with flowing out slowly. Her eyes were a huge red, and brimmed with thick tears.

"Rin-chan!! Who did this to you?!!" Michiko ran over, wiped some blood off with her own kimono, and hugged Rin.

"Kagura," Naraku answered from the doorway.

Michiko gritted her teeth, nearly biting off her tongue.

"Naraku... this has gone way to far... Sesshomaru-sama wa doko desu ka?"

Again, Naraku let out an annoying smirk.

"Where's Sesshomaru? Why, digested of course."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Translations:

-chan: similar to "Dear little..."

dare: who?

hebi: snake

ja ne: see you

kimono: the Japanese, traditional dress

-sama: used for extremely respected people

Sesshomaru-sama wa doko desu ka?: Where's Lord Sesshomaru?

taiyoukai: great demon

youkai: demon

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Author's note: I was tempted to put "Sesshomaru-sama wa doko desu ka". I know it's a bit long, but I just had "Japanese only" day, and I felt like it. Ja ne!!)


	8. Gomen Nasai to Owari

I apologize, I apologize. I've just lost _major_ interest in this fanfic, so it's going to be discontinued on my list officially. Please don't flame me. Again, hontou ni gomen nasai. But honestly, I'm probably not going to write chapter stories anymore because they take so long and I quickly lose boredom. So, yeah. Sorry. 

For people who had interest in this fanfic, I was planning for... oh, great. I've forgotten now. Anyway, I was somehow going to make Sesshomaru come back from Naraku's digestion and, Michiko to finally learn, after a hard battle, that revenge does get you nowhere. For people who need a "catch-up", Michiko originally wanted to get revenge on Sesshomaru for being so brutal in her training days. Anyway, that's about it.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Translations:

hontou ni gomen nasai: I'm really sorry


End file.
